


Days like this.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Inktober 2017 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of injury, Comedy, Gen, Inktober 2017, Iwa has a very bad day, Wishes, but nothing descriptive, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: You know that song about having a bad day?Iwaizumi does. Iwaizumi knowsverywell.Because he's about to have the worst day of his life so far.





	Days like this.

It started off as something incredibly small. From the moment he’d rolled out of bed to a broken radiator and freezing cold floor, Iwaizumi had known that today was going to be a bad day. He somewhat underestimated how _much_ of a bad day, but it began with no clean underwear and his uniform blazer shrinking in the wash.

But the frustration had only built from there. Lost keys, the sole breaking off his shoe, his bento box that he had prepared last night gone from the fridge, and the dodgy front door needed _wrestling_ to open, which left Iwaizumi with a nasty gash across the knuckles from the brass lock.

He’d taken time to treat and wrap it, consequently making himself late for practice.

And then the rain came. And absolute _downpour_ drenched him alive as he ran as fast as he could towards the school, since he’d been so late that Oikawa had gone on without him. He tripped and fell in a puddle. A car driving past had soaked him in spray. He’d even been scratched by a stray cat!

Everything was going wrong, and it wasn’t even 8 in the morning. Dripping wet, with bandaged knuckles and blood dripping from the scratch on his eyebrow, covered in dirt, one shoe flopping uselessly, and his blazer comically too small, Iwaizumi dragged himself into the gymnasium both looking and feeling like death _enraged_.

“Holy _shit_ , Iwaizumi.” He grunted, eye twitching in irritation at Hanamaki’s statement. He was well aware of how he appeared. Sitting on the bench with clipboard in hand, Coach Irihata sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Go and get changed, Iwaizumi. There should be towels on top of the lockers.”

“Thank you, Coach.” Despite his poor mood, Iwaizumi is still polite and respectful to those who deserve it, and he trundles into the clubroom to get changed and dry off.

Of course, on this no-good, terrible, absolutely _rotten_ day, the locker almost falls on him as he reaches up to get the towels. He manages to get away with a couple of bruises, and as luck would have it, more scratches!

“Fucking-!” He growls and slams a fist against it, leaving a small dent, before storming over to his section of the bench. Usually, he wouldn’t be bothered by Matsukawa’s stuff spilling over the bench and taking up all the room, but today, he sweeps it all back furiously with his arm, not caring if something falls off the other end of the bench.

As he’s changing, he hears a rip. _A rip_. Expecting the worse, he pats down his clothes and sighs in relief when it’s not his shorts that are ripped. His mood sours when he realises it’s the side of his shirt.

Oh man, the team are going to laugh at him so hard, and then his mood will drop even further. Still, he does up his laces, dries his hair once more with the towel, then walks into the gymnasium. Hopefully, if he just carries on as normal, no one will say anything.

“So…” He rolls his eyes and sighs as Hanamaki slides up to him, poking him through the hole in the shirt.

“Don’t say anything.”

“Aww, but-”

“ _Don’t._ ” Hanamaki pouts and slinks off, over to the other side of the court to do serving. Iwaizumi can feel eyes on him still, but sharply glares at anyone who dares look at the rip, or his knuckles, or his dishevelled appearance. He feels a little guilty when Kindaichi yelps and Kunimi scuttles away, but he’ll apologise when he’s in a better mood.

“Iwa-chan!” Oh fuck. Oh _shit_. He’s not prepared to deal with Oikawa being a little shit about his situation.

“What.” Luckily, the setter seems to pick up on his sour mood, lips twitching, and instead of asking questions like he had intended, he puts a hand on Iwaizumi’s back supportively.

“Grab a ball, I want to set for you.” Breathing out a sigh of relief, Iwaizumi collects a ball from the basket and jogs over to the spare corner of court. Whilst the others grab drinks, he and Oikawa go through a few spikes. And then his day gets a little worse.

He dodges up a spike, jamming one of his fingers against it at an awkward angle, and as he hisses in pain, he messes up his landing and his ankle caves, meaning he lands on his side. Not only that, but his head knocks against the floor. He’s not sure whether to clutch at his finger, ankle, or head.

“Iwaizumi!”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa kneels by his side immediately, as Coach Mizoguchi runs over from where he’s observing at the side. 

“For fucks _sake_.” His voice pitches up at the end in pain, as Oikawa checks the side of his head and Mizoguchi inspects his ankle. 

“You’re lucky. It’s probably sore, but with some RICE, it’ll feel better. You haven’t sprained it.”

“Wouldn’t be fuckin’ surprised.” Oikawa raises an eyebrow at the mumble, but says nothing. Instead, satisfied that Iwaizumi hasn’t cracked his head open, he moves to trying to wrestle Iwaizumi’s grip open to get a look at his finger.

“Iwa-chan, you need to let me look at this.”

“Fuck off.”

“No, seriously, let me see.”

“Hurts too much to let go…”

“That’s exactly why. C’mon, let me see.” Iwaizumi huffs but manages to let go just a little, biting his lip hard enough that it draws blood. Matsukawa shuffles kneeling on his other side and offering a hand to hold whilst Oikawa prepares to forcefully uncurl Iwaizumi’s fist.

“Ready?” Iwaizumi clutches Matsukawa’s hand and nods, as Oikawa does what he has to whilst Mizoguchi fetches something to prop his ankle up on, and some ice. It takes a while for Oikawa to get his hand open for long enough to inspect the jammed finger.

“Ouch… You dislocated it, Iwa-chan.”

“That explains the pain.” Matsukawa grunts, wriggling his crushed hand free.

“That explains why you seem pretty shocked, too.”

“I’m not shocked at all. It’s been a _terrible_ day, and it’s only just started. I just wish I hadn’t got out of bed this morning.” Oikawa laughs whilst Matsukawa snickers softly, stepping away to explain what’s going on to the others.

“You’re probably on the verge of shock~.”

“No. I’m just calmly accepting that this is the worst day ever.” 

“It’ll only get better from here, then~.”

“S’what I thought after my radiator broke. And my bento was gone. And a cat scratched me. It’s only gotten worse. But I’m fine. I’m calm. I’m just accepting that today is the day I might die.” Bursting out into laughter, Oikawa waits for Mizoguchi to come back so he can pass on the news that Iwaizumi really should go to hospital to get his finger reset.

“Well, _my_ wish is that it doesn’t happen~.” Iwaizumi humms, going quiet. He has to admit, as terrible as this day has begun, and the pain he’s in, he really is calm right now. It’s really nice lying here, hearing the team around him being respectfully quiet even though they’re worried, with his head in Oikawa’s lap.

“Oi, Crappykawa.”

“... Yes, my rudest friend, Iwa-chan?”

“Thanks.” He closes his eyes, nestling his head deeper into Oikawa’s thighs. Oikawa stays silent for a good 15 seconds, before he _punches_ Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome, Iwa-chan~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Days like these are getting worryingly common in my life. O.o
> 
> Please Kudos/Comment~!  
> Feed meeeeeeee


End file.
